


Improbable at Best

by midnight12181



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno tries to convince Cloud to help ShinRa fight against the Remnants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improbable at Best

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Improbable at Best  
> Fandom: Final Fantasy VII  
> Author: Sprink  
> Rating: PG  
> Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. Cloud and Reno are owned and operated by Square Enix.  
> Warnings: Sap
> 
> Note: This is a very old fic. I've edited it a touch, but the core of it remains intact.

"Cloud, wait!" Reno called as he ran down the steps to Healin Lodge after the blond man.

"For what?" Cloud asked, not skipping a beat as he placed his sword back into its holder in the motorcycle.

"Come on, man," Reno panted, finally catching up with ex-SOLDIER. "We just wanted some help."

"No."

"What do you have against ShinRa?" Reno quickly answered his own question at the look Cloud gave him. "Nevermind. Forget I said that. But come on, Cloud. We need your help."

"No."

"You can't get all high and mighty hero on us now, yo."

"You know how I feel about ShinRa."

"And it's not my fault that prick Hojo decided to use you and Zack as lab rats."

"It's ShinRa's fault, and you're with ShinRa."

"Look, man, this is big, and you know it," Reno paused as he saw he had Cloud's undivided attention. "We found a piece of Jenova, and they want it. You saw how much more powerful they are than us, Cloud. Our chances of beating them are improbable at best."

Cloud raised an eyebrow as Reno smirked.

"The President's word, not mine," he said.

"What exactly do you want from me?" Cloud asked, leaning against his motorcycle and crossing his arms over his chest.

"We need..." Reno sighed, then kicked a rock that had suddenly offended him somehow. "We need... protection."

Cloud raised an eyebrow.

"Tseng, and Elena," Reno continued, running a hand almost nervously through his hair. "We don't know what happened to them, yo. We don't know if they're alive, dead, or wish they were." Reno looked directly into Cloud's eyes, trying to convey the deepness of his feelings. "I'm a Turk, Cloud. I'm supposed to protect the President, but I'm not sure that a whole army of Turks could."

"So, what you're saying is that if they showed up here, the chances of ShinRa surviving the encounter are..."

"Improbable, at best," Reno interrupted.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Cloud asked, stepping away from his motorcycle and towards the redhead.

"Because we need you, Cloud," Reno replied, looking deep into blue eyes. "Because... I need you."

"It's been far too long for you to use that one, Reno."

"Son of a bitch!" Reno kicked at the dirt, sending a little cloud of rocks and sand away in his anger.

"Reno..." Cloud sighed.

"Fine. Let me guess, the chances of at least getting a goodbye kiss are..." he started, only to be interrupted by the blonde’s lips on his.

After a moment, Cloud pulled away and walked back towards his motorcycle as he said, "Improbable. At best."


End file.
